


Ichor in Paradise

by star_struck19



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Apollo is canon bisexual, Apollo the sun god, ApolloxHermesxSeraphim, Everyone Is Gay, Greek Mythology - Freeform, He's always horny, Hermes the nice one, It's greek mythology though, M/M, Smut in coming chapters, Still set in Ancient Greece though, Technically Incest, This is trash but oh well, Will add tags when I can think of more, Yes it's a threesome, crack ships, i don't know why i did this, they talk like modern dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_struck19/pseuds/star_struck19
Summary: Apollo and Hermes capture the demon king Seraphim, but Apollo's plans are not what was expected.
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes, Apollo/Seraphim, Hermes/Seraphim
Comments: 39
Kudos: 142





	Ichor in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Blood of Zeus fanfic, I wanted to post one early for some reason. Apollo is gorgeous, they're all gorgeous, so here's them gorgeous and together. 
> 
> Note- technically this is incest, but with Greek Mythology it doesn't mean much. Hera is Zeus' sister, etc. Read if you want.
> 
> Some dubcon, but not in this chapter :)

A sharp screech echoed over the fray of dust and blood. Hermes jerked his helmet-clad head back sharply, watching the strange mount and his even stranger rider fly past. Hermes didn’t even know what Seraphim was, but he knew the stories, of giants and murder and flesh-eating demons. They were terrible and yet unsurprising to the gods of Olympus. Shit like that was expected. Hermes had seen more than enough, and he was considered a _young_ god. 

He frantically raked his eyes over the battleground before him, searching for his brother. Apollo had his sun chariot; they would surely be able to catch Seraphim with that, if Hermes couldn’t manage alone. Spotting the flowing golden hair over a sea of growling demons, Hermes ducked his helmet down and took off, ramming through gods and monsters alike. He was by Apollo’s side in half a second, grasping the reins and raising the gleaming horses up and over, in the admittedly unsure direction of where the demon king had flown. Apollo barely even blinked, not confused in the slightest. Hermes always knew what to do, and he never questioned his brother. Well, _half_ brother.

They had been inseparable since the day Hermes arrived on Olympus, although before then certainly couldn’t have been described as anything near _friendly_. Still a child, Hermes had stolen a herd of cattle that belonged to Apollo, conveniently named the Cattle of the Sun. Of course, Apollo had been furious, his ridiculously large ego seen and heard by all. But after that incident was resolved (with the help of a lyre and Zeus’ interference), they eventually became close. Very close. 

The chariot soared over the gathering clouds, a sure sign of Zeus’ anger. Hermes didn’t even want to think about the war beneath them, intent on capturing the second most dangerous person in this fight. Sure, Seraphim was a chaotic, angry asshole, but weren’t they all? Hera was the real danger, the cunning, jealous and powerful goddess she was. Hermes and Apollo had both been the victims of her wrath, as had every bastard son or daughter of Zeus. And there were a lot of them. Their father really was a whore. 

Apollo saw them first; the lion-goat beast beating its wings furiously, clearly in pursuit. Heron, the newest addition to the gaggle of bastards on Olympus, was currently on his own mount, circling a group of ravens. The two gods pulled closer, close enough to see the murderous glint in Seraphim’s one good eye before Hermes tipped his helmet, gone in a literal flash. A rainbow flash. Apollo chuckled. It really was quite the spectacle. 

Seraphim barely had the chance to glance back before Hermes was on him, knocking the demon off his beast and wrapping his arms and nimble fingers around his blue throat. Seraphim roared in anger, but it was too late. Apollo grabbed his spear and held it tight, far too powerful for the weapon to break free. They dragged Seraphim into the chariot, binding his limbs with enchanted rope. Hermes took the reins again, thinking rapidly of a place to take the man-turned-demon. 

Apollo crouched down with a curious yet beautifully keen stare, pressing a glowing finger to Seraphim’s scarred left cheek. The demon snarled, jerking his chin left and right to be rid of the godly hand on his marred face. Apollo tilted his head slightly to the side. “He’s kind of pretty.”

Hermes rolled his eyes immediately. _Of course_ Apollo would think the _demon_ was attractive. His brother was attracted to anything that so much as breathed. He did have a point, Hermes thought, about Seraphim, but it was hardly the time to be considering these things. And it was _definitely_ the wrong person… being(?) to think about. 

“By the gods, Apollo, must you always be like that?” Hermes huffed in mock annoyance, a smile dancing on his lips. Apollo only smirked, tossing his hair gracefully and rising back up. Seraphim looked positively _infuriated_. Obviously being called pretty by a gorgeous god was not something he enjoyed, though literally anyone else would think quite the opposite. 

“Oh, come _on_ , H. You know how I am. And you love it.” Apollo slid his slender hand over Hermes’ strained shoulder, taught from holding the reins of the most wild and untameable horses in Greece. It was a light touch, but Hermes knew Apollo too well. He sighed again, this time softer. 

Glancing back, Apollo winked at Seraphim, who was still bound and immobile. For some reason, he wouldn’t speak, not a word. Hermes’ half expected him to start shouting curses or at least attempt to roll away, which would be for naught as soon as he was spotted. Nobody could escape Hermes and Apollo. And Seraphim seemed to realize that. 

Hermes guided the chariot to a mountain range far away from the warzone of Olympus. Whatever happened, Seraphim had to be miles and miles from Heron. The demigod was part of an essential plan and could not die if the gods wanted to triumph in the end. The demon king was the only thing in Heron’s way, with Hera and her followers occupied with Zeus. Hermes had made it his personal mission to ensure the boy’s safety. 

The mountains were lush and green, meadows on nearly each flat level. Hermes knew it well. It was known by the gods as the Mountain of Trysts, for very obvious reasons. Privacy (not that they needed it, really), quiet (except for, well...), and a beautiful scene. Hermes and Apollo had been here before. Both together and not.

Seraphim didn’t recognize it, after all, why would he? He had been a mere mortal, no divine blood, before the change. He had no business on a god’s mountain, anyway. Not until now.

“You know me so well,” Apollo pressed a soft kiss to Hermes’ exposed right shoulder, his tongue discreet against the warm skin. Hermes dropped his head back for half a second before remembering himself, snapping back up and turning around to glare. 

“This isn’t why we came here, Apollo. In case you’ve forgotten, there is an actual war going on. Keep your dick in your pants for a few days and then we can have all the fun you want.” Hermes felt Apollo hiss in a rush of air, clearly surprised and unhappy about it, and glanced back further to see Seraphim wide-eyed on the floor of the chariot. He looked strangely innocent for a split second before realizing his audience and frowning immediately. Hermes blinked.

_Huh. Interesting_

The horses were pulled to a stop near a trickling spring, grass and flowers everywhere. The serenity was ironic; they had brought a monster to disturb the pristine beauty. Hermes wasn’t even sure if Seraphim had seen a place like this, going by his exhausted yet still angry appearance. Apollo had moved back to stand nonchalantly cross-armed, towering over the demon. His eyes had the glint of a predator. It was unnerving to see his lover so determined. 

Apollo jumped out of the chariot before it even settled to the grass, his flimsy tunic slipping down on one side. Hermes took off his helmet, long braid catching for a moment before he unwrapped the strands that were stuck. He grasped Seraphim by the arm and hauled him up, an easy feat for a god. Everything was easy. 

Seraphim landed on his side in the flowers, grunting in frustration at the bindings on his arms and legs. 

“Oh, sorry about that, let me help.” Apollo smirked maliciously, waving two fingers carelessly. In an instant, Seraphim was bound again, this time his legs free with his hands behind his back. He looked confused, then furious. 

_Oh, Apollo. Make it obvious why don’t you?_

Hermes did not voice his thoughts, but turned to his brother. “So, what do we do with him?” To Seraphim he added, “And don’t even think about running. I’m the quickest in all of Greece.” He tried to sound mean, but Hermes had never been one for intimidation.

Apollo slung an arm over Hermes’ shoulders, pulling him close. They were standing before Seraphim, on full display. The demon had narrowed, angry eyes, but there was something else, too. It looked almost like _fear_. Apollo leaned close.

“What do _you_ want to do with him?” The words sent a slight puff of air against Hermes’ ear, and he sucked in his breath. Honestly, he was more irritated than aroused, but the messenger god was well on his way. Still, he allowed the closeness, though he did not lean into it. 

“Kiss me.”

Hermes caught his breath, eyes closing momentarily. He wanted to argue, ask why in Tartarus Apollo was into this, but he didn’t. They never questioned one another, the trust built long ago.

And so he turned his head, tipping back to catch Apollo’s mouth between his. Immediately, the sun god tightened his arm and pulled him closer still, pressing against him until he rolled his hips languidly. The insinuation was clear. 

Hermes jerked back, not sure why he was surprised, but the mortification of being watched by the demon sent him back into his level head. “Hey!” he hissed under his breath. Apollo looked startled, but his expression was quickly smoothed over with another smirk. Hermes glared. “We need to deal with the problem here, like I said before. This is serious. We have to protect Heron.”

Apollo’s eyes moved to rest on Seraphim, who was wide-eyed in the grass. He looked frozen in time, unmoving. Though, his breath was heavy, evident from his heaving chest. 

“I know _exactly_ what to do with him.” Apollo took a step forward, hand still on Hermes. The other grasped Seraphim’s blue horn tightly, stopping the man from moving his head in any way. Apollo turned back to Hermes, his arousal more evident than the sun in the sky. 

“I want him, brother. I want him _now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I will likely be adding a second chapter if people are interested.


End file.
